


Day 28 - Doing something ridiculous

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Opposite Day, just a silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was definitely the most stupid thing he had ever done since college."</p>
<p>In which John and Sherlock are two silly dorks playing the opposites game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28 - Doing something ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this picture.](http://in1.ccio.co/GF/GA/d7/044f998add5b2bfa18477b2f11585e9c.jpg)  
>  I'm not so sure of how this fic turned out, but I really hope you like it :)

This was definitely the most stupid thing he had ever done since college. And this time he wasn’t even drunk! But it had been a good idea after all, he hadn’t seen Sherlock having so much fun in a while, and they hadn’t even begun. He was so bloody adorable in John’s jumper, his slender wrists poking out of the slightly-too-short sleeves. And he wouldn’t have defined those jeans as adorable, but he _adored_ the way they emphasised Sherlock’s perfect arse. He had to find an excuse to make him wear them more often.

John, on the contrary, was probably ridiculous in Sherlock’s long coat, definitely too big for him. But he couldn’t give up now, so he turned his coat collar up, exclaimed “The game is on!” and rushed out, trying to hit off Sherlock, and delighting in the exquisite sound of his giggle as the detective followed him.

* * *

Greg’s face when he saw them coming was priceless, and it was only the beginning! John approached him, trying to remain serious as he muttered a “For God’s sake Gavin, I really hope you didn’t make me leave the house for less than a seven!”

Greg looked completely shocked -and John couldn’t blame him- and barely managed to babble “J-John…w-what..?”

Still struggling not to burst into laughter John rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “Are you going to show me the body or what?”

Greg gave up on trying to speak and simply led him towards a door. John called out Sherlock and hurried into the room. He barely realised that they were acting like 10-year-olds during a murder investigation, and then he brushed the thought off and crouched next to the dead body of a fat old man stabbed to death. He started checking the body as Sherlock always did, and realised that he had no idea of how to continue his farce, he had no clue of what the hell could have happened to that man. Apart from being stabbed, obviously. So he tried to get some help.

“Doctor Holmes. What do you think?”

He looked up at Sherlock, who crouched next to him, looked at the corpse and answered with barely contained amusement: “He’s a man. He’s… dead. Poisoned, maybe?”

John glared at him. This wasn’t exactly a flattering impression, the man was completely covered in blood and he had said ‘poisoned’?

And what’s more, he wasn’t going to help him. Fine. He could do it. He turned to the body again and started to look for clues. He was going to give up, as he heard Greg’s groaning about growing up -astonishment had clearly left his place to annoyance- when he saw it. He saw the tattoo, the signs on his wrists, the ticket in his pocket, he saw everything and everything suddenly made sense.

He turned to Lestrade and almost screamed “His sister. He’s been killed by his sister!” Greg started complaining about lack of seriousness but John interrupted him explaining his deduction. Then he turned to Sherlock, feeling quite insecure - he still remembered Connie Prince’s damn cat. Sherlock was smiling, though, the same wide, amazed, proud smile that John always gave him after his deductions; now, _this_ was definitely a better impression of John.

And then Sherlock did what John had always wanted but never dared to do: he grabbed the lapel of his Belstaff and kissed him. Just a clumsy pressing of closed lips, but more than enough to make John’s brain switch off completely. He barely recorded Sherlock confirming his deduction to Greg, and then pulling him away. Next thing he’d remember clearly was Sherlock pinning him against the door of their flat and snogging him boneless.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm really sorry if it was as bad as I fear it was, my most sincere apologies! And thank you for reading!! xx


End file.
